Magi
The Magi are one of the three subraces of Humans gifted by the blood of the Gods. Magi can be created without the expending of any Event Points. Appearance Magi typically appear as slightly tall, slightly lightweight humans. They tend to have hazel, yellow, amber, red, green, silver, or grey eyes and pale skin tones, additionally Seraphim have extremely low amounts of body fat and muscle mass. Their most striking feature is that thier eyes softly glow when not using magic and glow strongly when they do, they also tend to speak in more monotonous voices. History and Culture With the rest of Humankind the Magi's ancestors, the Unblessed Humans, where formed by the blood of Umbra the betrayer when it was cast out of the Astral Plane and was forced onto Gaia. The Unblessed Humans where forsaken by Umbra who sealed itself away shortly after arriving on Gaia, and where left to be devoured by the other races already present on Gaia. The Gods Luna, Adustio, and Regulas took pity on Humankind and wanted to help them, however the other Gods did not trust the spawn of Umbra the Traitor, and would gladly allow them to be devoured. Taking drastic action, the three Gods traveled from the Astral Plane to Gaia and granted both their leadership and a blessing to the Humans they had come to rule over. Adustio's blessing to the Humans was the Blessing of Magic. Which transformed a third of them into Magi. Adustio blessed the humans it found the most intelligent, wise, and aware, and those traits are still commonly found among the Magi. Magi tend to make excellent scientist and have an equal amount of right and left handers. The first Magi where put to good use when the Legion was formed, founding the Legion Battlemage Division. Where their magical prowess where put to good use. Most Magi kept out of the thick of battle and thus did not wear armor often. Magi typically tend to use easy to carry weapons when forced to use them like daggers, though some magi have learned to fight with weapons telekinetically they prefer to use small bladed weapons like daggers and shortswords. Magi are the most prominent in the Central Kingdom, due to Adustio's influence over that realm children of mixed blood between !agi and another Human raised there grow into Magi. Additionally Magi-Monster Hybrids raised in the Centeral Kingdom can survive into puberty. Magi are able to hybridize with Daemons and Aetherus. Traits Initial Traits Adustio's Wisdom:'' This character automatically gain 2 extra points in Magic and Intellect.'' Magic Affinity:'' This character can sense external magic and the exact location of the caster within 15 feet, and can sense innate magic and the exact location of the user within 5 feet'' Sun's Blessing:'' This character can gain a point in Writing, Sciences, Alchemy, Percepation, and Insight for 1 Character Point less than normal.'' Minor Telekinesis:'' This character can use external magic to use raw telekinesis to move or strike an object with the maximum power of a strong shove, using this power takes a few seconds of concentration and uses about .75 times the fatigue a shove does, this power cannot finely manipulate objects.'' Basic Traits Minor Generative Manipualtion:'' This character can use external magic to summon enough fire to cause moderate burns or electricity to bring someone to their knees in pain, doing this takes a small amount of fatigue and takes a few seconds of concentration to do .'' Prerequisites: Magic of 3, Intellect of 2. Minor Subtractive Manipualtion:'' This character can use external magic to summon enough cold to cause shaking and slowed movements or can take away a decent amount of fatigue, this takes a small amount of fatigue and leaves the character temporarily exhausted for a few seconds.'' Prerequisites: Magic of 2, Intellect of 3. Mystic Shield:'' This character can use external magic to form a sheild that can deflect a single attack, however this drains a moderate amount of fatigue and leaves the character temporarily exhausted for a few seconds.'' Prerequisites: Magic of 3, Intellect of 2. Arcane Bolt:'' This character can use external magic to form a bolt of energy that travels quickly and deals about the force of a punch, this drains some fatigue.'' Prerequisites: Magic of 3, Intellect of 2. Telekinetic Grip:'' This character can use external magic to manipulate an object half the weight that Basic Telekinesis, Advanced Telekinesis, or Master Telekinesis (if it has the trait) can move with the same finesse as an off-hand.'' Prerequisites: Magic of 1, Intellect of 3, Dexterity of 2 Intermediate Traits Dimensional Lock:'' This character can use external magic to shoot a thin beam that prevents hit creactures from using teleportation magic and slows them down slightly, this spell takes a few seconds of concentration to cast. '' Prerequisites: Magic of 2, Intellect of 3. Rapid Casting:'' This character can use innate magic in order to cast external magic in half the time but with double the fatigue cost.'' Prerequisites: Intellect 3, Magic 3, Endurance 2 Sun's Rays:'' This character can use a combination of innate and external magic in order to moderately restore the fatigue of others around it, this takes a few minutes to cast and takes a moderate amount of fatigue.'' Prerequisites: Magic of 4, Endurance of 2, Intellect of 2. Generative Foci'' This character has aligned it's innate magic towards the generative foci, therefore all the effects of the Minor Generative Generation, Advanced Generative Manipulation, and Master Generative Maipulation are 1.5 times more powerful and cost .75 times the normal amount of fatigue, the effects of the Minor Subtractive Manipulation, Advanced Generative Manipulation, and Master Subtractive Manipulation are .75 times as strong and cost 1.5 times the normal fatigue.'' Prerequisites: Intellect of 4, Minor Generative Manipulation, does not have Subtractive Foci Subtractive Foci:'' This character has aligned it's innate magic towards the subtractive foci, therefore all the effects of the Minor Subtractive Generation, Advanced Subtractive Manipulation, and Master Subtractive Maipulation are 1.5 times more powerful and cost .75 times the normal amount of fatigue, the effects of the Minor Generative Manipulation, Advanced Generative Manipulation, and Master Subtractive Manipulation are .75 times as strong and cost 1.5 times the normal fatigue.'' Prerequisites: Intellect of 4, Minor Subtractive Manipulation, does not have Generative Foci . Advanced Traits Advanced Telekinesis:'' This character can use external magic to use raw telekinesis to move or strike an object with the maximum power of five mens' shoves, using this power takes a few seconds of concentration and uses about .5 times the fatigue a shove does, this power cannot finely manipulate objects. '' Prerequisites: Magic of 5, Basic Telekinesis Advanced Generative Manipulation:'' This character can use external magic to summon enough fire to cause potentially fatal burns or electricity knock someone unconscious, doing this takes a moderate amount of fatigue and takes a few seconds of concentration to do '' Prerequisites: Magic of 5, Intellect 3, Minor Generative Manipulation. Advanced Subtractive Manipulation:'' This character can use external magic to summon enough cold to cause temporary paralysis and possibly fatal long term damage or can take away a large amount of fatigue, this takes a moderate amount of fatigue and leaves the character temporarily exhausted for a few seconds.'' Prerequisites: Intellect of 4, Magic of 4, Minor Subtractive Manipulation. Graceful Telekinesis:'' This character can manipulate objects with Minor Telekinesis, Advanced Telekinesis, and Master Telekinesis (whichever ones it has) like it can with a main hand.'' Prerequisites: Magic of 2, Intellect of 6, Dexterity 4, Telekinetic Grip. Eldritch Ward:'' This character can use external magic in order to create a ward around a creacture in order to increase its armor points by 3 until this characters drops down to 1/4 fatigue, this spell takes about one minute to cast.'' Prerequisites: Magic of 4, Intellect of 5, Mystic Shield. Master Traits Teleportation:'' This character can use external magic in order to teleport to a destination that it can see, after the spell is used the character is temporarily exhausted for a few seconds.'' Prerequisites: Magic of 5, Intellect of 5. Master Telekinesis:'' This character can use external magic to use raw telekinesis to move or strike an object with the maximum power of wrecking ball, using this power takes a few seconds of concentration and uses about .5 times the fatigue a wrecking ball does, this power cannot finely manipulate objects.'' Prerequisites: Magic of 7, Advanced Telekinesis. Master Generative Manipulation:'' This character can use external magic to summon enough fire or electricity to turn targets to ash, doing this takes a large amount of fatigue and takes a few seconds of concentration to do.'' Prerequisites: Magic of 8, Intellect of 5, Advanced Generative Manipulation. Master Subtractive Manipulation:'' This character can use external magic to summon enough cold orde drain enough fatigue to kill targets, this takes a large amount of fatigue and leaves the user temporality exhausted for a few seconds afterwords.'' Prerequisites: Magic of 6, Intellect of 7, Advanced Subtractive Manipulation. Multilateral Telekinesis:'' This character can manipulate up to four objects with Minor Telekinesis, Advanced Telekinesis, and Master Telekinesis (whichever ones it has).'' Prerequisites: Dexterity 5, Intellect of 7, Graceful Telekinesis.